Say Something
by cRiMiNaL.mInDs.ObSeSsIoN
Summary: Song Based. When Hotch Has To Make A Life Changing Decision Will The Team Be Able To Get Through It Together. One Shot/Maybe Two.


**So this is my first song based fan fiction so don't judge me if this is terrible. I am going to try and update '2 Months' tonight or tomorrow so sorry for the wait, I have been super busy and my muse ran away during this time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds and probably never will (if I do you will know because Jotch will happen) I only own the plot.**

***WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH***

**...**

Hotch sat at JJ's bedside, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry JJ. I don't want you to be in anymore pain" He sobbed, placing a kiss on her pale limp hand. JJ had been in a coma for almost 6 months and 2 weeks ago the doctors had to have the dreadful conversation with Hotch on whether he should consider turning her life support machine off. At first he had gone mad not wanting to face the fact that JJ was never going to wake up, but after a week he had realised that this was how it was meant to be. He knew JJ was in pain, he knew she was never going to wake up so he agreed. He never felt so much pain before. When Haley had left and taken Jack with her that was painful, but this. This was too much. He had to explain to Jack that the person he had grown to love and adore was never going to wake up again and that he couldn't even visit her anymore. Jack understood that JJ was going to heaven. He had a similar conversation with him when he was 4 when Haley's father had died and he was no longer able to see his granddad. For a 4 year old he was very understanding but didn't fully understand. Now as a 7 year old he understood more and it hit him harder, especially when JJ had become his mom in the time he married JJ and while Haley had moved back to her home town. He looked up as the team walked in. They all wanted one finale goodbye. They all spent an hour with her last night but they needed one group goodbye. They knew JJ could hear them and wanted her to know before she left how much they cared. The door was open a crack and they all felt their eyes well up more with tears when the radio from the nurses station came through the room playing JJ's favourite song. Listening to the song play they looked to JJ, ready to say goodbye.

_Say something I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere I, would have followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you…_

"JJ, you have helped me through so much and I am so sorry I couldn't help you. I know you are in a better place but I'm just going to miss you so much. Nobody is here to save me from Derek and Emily. Nobody is here to call me Spence. Nobody is here to be my big sister. Bye JJ" Reid looked to Rossi as he whipped the tears from his eyes.

…_And I'm feeling so small. It was over my head. I knew nothing at all…_

"I don't know what to say. You were the daughter I never had and I am going to miss you. You gave everything to this job and you lost so much during it so I respect you for that. You lost your life at such a young age and I never in a million years would have expected you to leave first. Bye JJ" Rossi concluded and didn't bother to clean away the tears.

…_And I, will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl…_

"Baby girl all I want you to know is that no matter what happened you always stuck by me. When you guys found out about my past, you were there. Even after the stuff with Em, and I couldn't even look at you, you were still there. No matter what that bond we had will be there forever. Bye JJ" Derek felt a new flood gate open and closed his eyes, not sure how he was going to get through this.

…_Say something I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you…_

"Hey Jay. I think of you as my sister, and I know that no matter what you always had my back. I will never forget you and all our memories will stay with me forever. I will never forget our first girls night out. I will never forget all those nights in Paris when I was so alone and you were there to help me through everything. Bye JJ" Gripping onto her best friends hand she looked to Penelope next to her, nodding to show she was there.

…_And anywhere I would have followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you…_

"Hi sugar plum. I know we had that talk last night but I had to have one last goodbye. I am going to miss your beautiful smile, bright blue eyes, and amazing laugh. I'm going to miss every speck of sunshine that you were and how much of a friend and sister you were to me. Love you sweetie. Bye JJ" Blowing a kiss to JJ she felt more tears fall from her watery eyes. Looking to the man to her right she took his hand, squeezing is encouragingly.

_And I, will swallow my pride…_

"Jen, I told you last night why I have done this and I hope you understand I can't see you in pain anymore. I love you too much. Jack is going to miss you but he promised to talk to you every night and visit you every weekend. He loves you more than I do and will never forget. He and his children will be raising knowing all the great things you did and how wonderful you were. Save me that seat on the porch JJ" Silently crying the team watched as the machine was switched of and the only sound was the beeping of JJ's heart and the song, blissfully playing in the background.

_...You're the one that I loved, and I'm saying goodbye._

_*BEEP*_

_Say something I'm giving up on you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_*BEEP*_

_And anywhere I would have followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you_

_*BEEP* _

_Say something I'm giving up on you. Say something._

Silence fell around the room. The song came to an end. The beeping stopped. The silent tears fell from everyone's eyes when the realised, that was the last goodbye.


End file.
